hordesiofandomcom-20200215-history
Combos
'''Combos '''are useful tactics you may have started or what everyone does! Below are a few you may have learned and may have found interesting. Feel free to look at each class's article, and you may see a heading on them called "Combos". Here's a list: Worldly Combos Spamsalot The '''Spamsalot '''combo is very basic, and it's only used for low-leveled Players and for Players that need to recharge their special attacks. Use your basic attack that deals damage over and over. It's a very nice, dead-ending to a combo or right before one comes. Make sure to use suspense, but your element of surprise on the opponent may be already destroyed. Use wisely. Restoring Jog Use a healing move, and then use a move that increases movement speed or teleports to a different place. Archer Back-It-Up! The '''Back-It-Up! '''combo is when you do a backward Sprint. It is only useful when you are at half health and a swarm of Monsters are coming at you, and you need a rest. Startling Arrows The '''Startling Arrows '''combo is a great way to start PvP. It's best used with a maximum distance between and when sniping, or if you are running low on health and need to reverse the situation quickly. It may instakill a low-leveled opponent, and when you use MAX upgrades for your level. Mage Stun Run The '''Stun Run '''combo is a great escape plan. When in a sticky situation, use Ice Bolt, then a Teleport. Keep Teleporting until a safe Spawn, or until you recharge other attacks. Super Fresh Snow '''Super Fresh Snow '''allows a quicker and sickly attack and escape. You first do a Frostcall, and then afterward, when the attack has to cool off and the graphics to disappear, either swagger over to the person, Ice Bolt and an immediate Teleport, or just use Teleport immediately after the graphic reload. Shaman Slowness Curse '''Slowness Curse '''is a great way to end a Player's gaming life, or just to get Fame from them. It is a great attack but requires perfect timing, enough space, just you and the player, and many. more. requirements. In order to pull it off, test it out until it works for you, so you may die many times before b=getting the combo right. Use decay at a minimum of one time per ten levels the enemy is, then use Equilibrate, Wind Rush away, and Heal until they can come back to you. Deteriorate '''Deteriorate '''is a pretty simple combo where you use Equilibrate near a target, and engage in PvP with it. Get close with your Equilibrate, and reuse the spell when it goes away. Keep using Decay on the enemy, and after about fifteen, Heal yourself with Healing Ritual and do it all again. Warrior Charge Glitch Simple. Use Charge, but hold the button down that makes you move forward. It's basically the faster Charge form that makes it harder for the enemy to escape...in fact, impossible. Energy Storage Basically, use Taunt when a bunch of Monsters are near you. Use a Deep Cut on your most powerful enemy after a Whirlwind, and repeat Deep Cut until Whirlwind, Taunt, and Charge are back. Great when right after a Charge Glitch. Category:Hordes.io Category:Class